cartoon_storiesfandomcom-20200216-history
Calvin and Nelson
|minions = Mastiff Force (formerly)|enemies = Wolfsbane, Aswad, Anthony (formerly), F.A.N.G.S Workers, Professor Whiskers and his men|likes = Music, relaxing, having fun with their family, Brodi's happiness, freedom, helping others, Matthew's heroism|dislikes = Eddie's stubbornness, being kidnapped, threats to their family, fighting with each other, losing their fur, destruction of Woolsville's music culture|powers = Animalistic Strength|weapons = Horns|fate = Bids Brodi a tearful farewell and resumes their roles as prince of Woolsville|quote = "Let's headbutt baby!"|inspiration = The Rams from Brother Bear Rob and Diego}}'''Calvin and Nelson '''are major characters in the Black Lion franchise. They are the twin sons of King Sensei and Queen Ruby and the princes of the village kingdom, Woolsville. Energetic and optimistic, Calvin and Nelson rule the kingdom as kind and gentle princes. Background Calvin and Nelson were born to King Sensei and Queen Ruby after they settled down in Woolsville. The rams would usually entertain themselves by headbutting each other and playing music. Calvin and Nelson usually have to entertain Eddie's youngest son, Brodi as he's often neglected by his family. They entertain the young Mastiff by playing music. Sadly, Calvin and Nelson, along with the residents of Woolsville were forced to stop playing when Eddie officially deemed music as dangerous and had all of the instruments destroyed in order to ensure safety on his family, friends and others. Despite the tragedy, Calvin and Nelson continued to support Brodi by telling him stories of Woolsville's past and giving advice on how to bond with his family, words that are filled with love. Personality Even though Calvin and Nelson share different personalities, interests, and quirks, they're described as rambunctious, fun-loving, playful, funny and friendly. Although they've matured in age, they tend to act immature from time-to-time as they choose to resolve their personal problems by fighting which leads to unwanted destruction. However, they always put aside their differences to help their friend, Brodi whom they perceive as a younger brother figure. In they're early life, they enjoyed going on adventures with a younger brother and wouldn't hesitate to protect him whenever he's in danger. Calvin and Nelson are shown to be mellow and easy-going rulers as they usually enjoy having fun in the castle and are playfully mischievous as they often pull certain pranks on the castle servants. Calvin and Nelson also love to plan parties because it's the only time where he can play music for the kingdom. Despite their laid-back personalities, Calvin and Nelson are always willing to fight for their kingdom and protect the ones, they love. Calvin is shown to be the level-headed one of the pair as he's mostly calm under pressure. Nelson is quick-tempered and usually resorts to violence when he's been angered. Usually, Calvin and Nelson don't have stern side to their personality. Their stern side is usually shown when Eddie mistreats Brodi for having a passionate interest in music. Although, they do show sympathy for Eddie as his hatred of music is only out of an intense love for his children. By the end of the film, Calvin and Nelson were able to cope with Brodi leaving Woolsville as they know that he'll be happy with Matthew and the Wootens and know that as long as Brodi's happy, they are happy with his choice to leave Woolsville. Physical appearance Calvin and Nelson are both white rams with curled orange horns and short tails. Their sleeves are rolled up and they talk with a Canadian accent. Calvin is a slender ram with green eyes and curled dark orange horns. Nelson is a tall and muscular ram with green eyes and curled light orange horns. Powers and abilities * '''Buffalo Physiology: '''Calvin and Nelson are anthropomorphic buffalos * '''Martial Artists: '''Calvin and Nelson are masters in the advanced martial arts. Appearances The Black Lion Calvin and Nelson meet up with Brodi, right after he's done singing ''I Can Be Strong. ''Together, they walk across the village, gathering up residents and taking over to them over to the castle to decorate the interior for the party which is to celebrate the Mastiff Force's heroism over the years. Brodi wishes to be someday be on the Mastiff Force. Calvin and Nelson then tell Brodi, the story of how the Mastiff Force was first formed. One small puppy dreamed of helping his poor family until one day, his opportunity came when a group of bandits threatened his home. He then seized the opportunity and bravely fought the bandits and defeated them. This tells Brodi that when he's been given a opportunity, he should take it. Their father, Sensei was hosting a party for Eddie, Archibald, Artie and Stella who all protected Woolsville for the last 15 years. Calvin and Nelson were looking forward to the party along with their parents. During the party, Calvin and Nelson were seen dancing with the sheep of Woolsville. The party dialed down so Sensei could give Archibald, Artie, and Stella their medals for their bravery and selflessness. Before the party could continue, Wolfsbane showed up in his giant golden robotic suit and kidnapped Calvin and Nelson along with Ruby, Archibald, Artie, and Stella. They were then taken to Wolfsbane's lair where they were going to be executed in the most painful way along with their mother and friends. After Brodi acquired help from Matthew, they began their journey to rescue Calvin, Nelson, and the others from Wolfsbane's wrath. By the time, they reached Wolfsbane's lair, they snuck inside and Matthew made an effort to free Calvin, Nelson, and the others from the cage but Wolfsbane and his men spotted him and were attempting to catch Matthew, Brodi, and Eddie and take them as prisoners as well. Calvin and Nelson knew that Matthew, Brodi, and Eddie would return but they had a bad feeling about what Wolfsbane was planning to do to them and their friends. After acquiring help from Prince Carlos and his recent chef, Buster, they went to Woolsville to get some supplies then they went back to Wolf Town and snuck into Wolfsbane's lair without being seen and this time, Matthew and the others were able to free Calvin, Nelson, and the others. While Matthew and Brodi were able to get Archibald and Artie out of the cage, it took Eddie and Buster a while to get Ruby and the others out. Suddenly, there were spotted by Wolfsbane and his men. Aswad placed them in a cage and placed a large piece of cloth on it. Inside the cage, Eddie snapped at Brodi and Buster for no good reason and Calvin, Nelson decided not to talk to Eddie because of his bad temper. When Eddie revealed that music killed his wife, Angel, Matthew asked Ruby was that true and she nodded yes. Calvin and Nelson agreed too. During his backstory, Calvin and Nelson started to feel deep sympathy for Eddie. They were later happy when Brodi and Eddie restored their bond by hugging each other. Wolfsbane took off the cloth of the cage and revealed to Matthew and the others that they're on a boat that was straight for a waterfall. Before Wolfsbane and his men left, these were his last lines: "It’ll be too bad, you won’t be here on the 13th which will be my lucky number but not everyone’s lucky number." Wolfsbane then left the boat in his hovercraft. Matthew was able to Brodi and the others to safety before the bot hit the bottom of the ground. The gang then took the next train to Columbia to cover their tracks. When they got to Columbia, Calvin and Nelson were able to meet Charles, Rebecca, and the others and they loved them all. When Matthew bid a farewell to Brodi and the others, they were going to miss Matthew. Calvin, Nelson, and Ruby took the plane back to Woolsville while Brodi and his family took a train, only to be captured by Wolfsbane and taken back to his lair. Buster then warned Prince Carlos, Sensei, Ruby, Calvin, and Nelson about Wolfsbane and his evil plan. Calvin and Nelson were seen fighting Wolfsbane and his men by using their advanced martial arts. After Wolfsbane's death, Calvin and Nelson kindly praised Brodi and Matthew as the heroes of Woolsville and Wolf Town. With Wolfsbane gone for good, peace, happiness and music was restored back to Woolsville, sheep and wolves could live in peace and harmony again. Calvin and Nelson were happy when Matthew and Charles got adopted into the Mastiff family. They promised to help them with any problems they face. Calvin and Nelson helped Matthew remodel the house. Calvin and Nelson were last seen dancing and singing to the song "Family." The North Wooten Calvin and Nelson serve as major characters in the film since they went to summer camp and were kidnapped by Whiskers as test subjects for his "Hatred" chemical. Whiskers revealed Calvin and Nelson to Robo when he was captured and they were turned into mutant monsters with the laser that was powered with Hatred and they were going to killed by the same space laser that was going to kill the other kids. Somehow the next day, the mutant Calvin and Nelson escaped from their cages and they went back to Woolsville where they savagely tried to kill Sensei, Ruby, Prince Carlos and Anthony until Matthew injected them with the antidote and they were turned back to normal. They decided to help Matthew by changing the rest of the kids back to normal. After Whiskers' death, Calvin and Nelson were seen at Matthew's North Wind ceremony for saving the world from Whiskers' evil plan. The Black Lion Calvin and Nelson serve as major or supporting characters in the cartoon series. Trivia * Calvin and Nelson's appearance bears a resemblance to the Rams from the Disney movie, ''Brother Bear. '' Category:Article of the week Category:Canadian characters Category:The Black Lion characters Category:Princes Category:Siblings Category:Character pairs Category:Singing characters Category:Animated characters Category:Wooten characters Category:Characters Under Spells Category:Males Category:Royalty Category:Characters in the Wooten animated features canon Category:TV Animation characters Category:Forest animals Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Teenagers Category:Dancers Category:Buffalos Category:Musicians Category:Character groups Category:Characters in Storybooks Category:Twins and Triplets Category:Mutants Category:Martial Artists Category:Nephews